The date
by StarXxX
Summary: Sequel to the Fake date! Miyu and Kanata are on a date and they end up in a cave because of a storm…


_**THE DATE  
**_

**_By: StarXxX_**

Summary: Miyu and Kanata are on a date and they end up in a cave because of a storm…

It was a sunny and warm day with light breeze, so it made the weather cooling. Miyu and Kanata went out on a picnic on top of a cliff in the forest, overlooking the lake and flourishing greens. Miyu had laid the blanket on the ground and arranged the food she had cooked in the morning..

"I hope you like it here Miyu" the brunette haired hero said as he sat beside Miyu.

"It's beautiful from here Kanata. How did you get to know of this place? The blonde haired girl asked her boyfriend.

"I came here by chance. I was trying to get away from everything. You know, school and stuffs. That was way before I met you Miyu" Kanata said as he took a bite of the sandwich, appreciating her cooking skills. Apparently the cooking lesson she took with the school's homeroom teacher helped.

"And you never told anyone of this place?" Miyu asked, enjoying the spectacular view of nature.

"Nobody except you. I wanted to share this place with you" A blush appeared on Miyu's cheek. It made her special, especially if it were to come from someone like Kanata. "The sunset from here is amazing and the moon and stars are even more spectacular as you." Kanata told her and Miyu started to giggle.

"Hey what's so funny" Kanata looked annoyed and had his arms crossed. It was typical of him when he gets defensive.

"Hey don't have to get mad. It's just that. It's unlikely of you to say this kind of stuffs." Miyu smiled sweetly at him. "But I'm glad you told me. Thank you" Kanata's annoyed look softens and a curve formed on his lips, his shoulders relaxed. This was Miyu he loves - the girl who understands him and ask for nothing more. But sometimes, he had to admit that he could be quite a jerk to her. "'Cos if you hadn't spoken those endearments…" Miyu continued "I'd have you send me back to my house after the food finished"

Kanata raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying that, you don't enjoy my company" He pretended he was hurt by her remarks.

"Well, hanging out with you ain't that bad…" Miyu tapped her fingers on her chin "If the girls are around, it be more fun 'cos we can gossip about you guys, and the latest fashion, and …" Kanata gave her a kiss on the lips before she could continue.

"But they wouldn't give you a kiss like that, would they?" Kanata asked.

"No they wouldn't" Miyu said as she placed her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her and idly played her long hair strands.

"We'll stay to watch the sunset and the stars, and after tonight, I bet I'm the one you'd rather hang out with"

It was near to sunset when there was a sudden downpour. They grabbed whatever they had laid and rushed to Kanata's bike. But the rain was too heavy that they had to stop somewhere before continuing back home.

"We have to stop somewhere. I know of a nearby cave, I'll take us there" Kanata said over to Miyu.

He stopped the bike at the mouth of the cave and took shelter inside.

"It looks like the rain will last for the whole night." Kanata told Miyu. Lightning strike on one of the nearby tree and the thunder roared.

"Seems like we have to camp here tonight," Miyu said, "The weather ain't looking good"

"Looks like it. It's a good thing the bike had done a few modifications. It has bigger compartment space. So I had a sleeping bag stuff in it." Kanata took out the sleeping bag from the bike's under seat compartment. "It's for one thou. You can have it" Kanata passed to Miyu.

"What about you Kanata?"

"Don't worry about me. I didn't go to a fight school for nothing. I'll manage." (apparently Kanata is a trained man)

"Hey tell you what. The blanket we had for picnic just now. We can lay it on the ground and we can share the sleeping bag. I'm sure we can unzip it to make it big enough for us to keep warm."

"Okay, that sounds good to me. I'll go get some woods to make fire. I'm going further into the cave. The last time I was here, there were some dried trees or branches. I'm sure it'll help"

"I'll come with you." Miyu followed behind him.

"No Miyu you stay here" Kanata turn and saw the dripping form of his girlfriend. "And you better get out of that clothes" Kanata blushed to his own words. It was logical to get out of wet clothes and get dried, but in a weird way, it made Kanata blushed. Miyu initially, had looked surprised, and then she looked down on the ground as she blushed. . "Err, well I mean, just take out your outer clothes and hang it somewhere and so…you know, you won't fall sick, and I think I better go find those sticks. Twigs."

Miyu laid the blanket on the ground and unzip the sleeping bag. Then she took Kanata's advice and took of her clothes and placed them on the nearby rocks. Kanata came shortly later with some woods and started the fire. Miyu sat on the blanket and cuddle herself. She wouldn't want to cover herself with the sleeping bag as it might make it wet. She unties her pigtails and allows the warm fire to slowly dry her hair. Kanata was on the opposite side, making the fire more consistent. As he looked over the flames, he saw the most beautiful sight. Her skin was glowing, and the flicker of the lights from the fire made her eyes more soulful and with her long untied hair that clamps onto her body, she looks like a goddess. Miyu gave a yawn indicating that she's already sleepy and tired.

"You should get some sleep Miyu." Kanata said, over looking the petite angel with her half lidded eyes.

"Okay" She said as she slid under the make-do blanket. "What about you Kanata. You should come to sleep too" she stifled another yawn and closed her eyes.

Kanata couldn't help but smiled at her innocent, un-attempted innuendo. He understands that she cared about him and simply had asked him to get some sleep. But the words she said, had made him think of other meaning, which he wouldn't mind at all. He walked over near to the sleeping form and took out his shirt and jeans to dry. He had not changed since he set up the fire. He tired to move quietly as possible so he wouldn't wake his girlfriend, but she did anyway.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Kanata apologizes.

"Just a bit" she said as she pulled the blanket closer to her. Kanata was only clad in his boxers, and showed his lean, muscular built, with well-defined abs and arms. She couldn't help staring in appreciation of the guy she loves. She blushed and turned when she realized she had been staring for a while. "Well, better get to sleep now" she said, as she close her eyes only to see an image of her boyfriend.

Kanata slid into the covers beside her, her back facing him. She felt his warm body near hers, yet she shivered. They were never this close before – in a situation where they are both almost naked.

"You still cold Miyu?" he asked when he noticed her shivered. Miyu simply nodded, not trusting her voice. Seeing, her nod, Kanata got closer to her, wrap his arms around her waist and whispered. "I'm sorry Miyu."

She turned around to face him, "Hmmm...whatever for?"

"This - I had wanted you to see the sunset, the sky, the stars." His forehead touches hers, his eyes closed and the tips of their nose met as he continued, "Not get soaked in the rain and sleep in an uncomfortable cave. I wanted it to be perfect"

Miyu reached out for him and stroke his cheeks with her thumb. "This is perfect"

Kanata open his eyes and met hers. "This is perfect because you took all the trouble to share this with me" and she kissed him lightly on the lips "This is perfect because you are here with me Kanata" and she kissed him again, only longer. The kiss deepen and Kanata pulled her closer to him as she ran her hands down his muscular chest and abs Their legs got entangled and their hands were exploring each other – caressing, hugging, stroking. Soon Kanata was on top of Miyu, and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. The passion was raging like the storm outside, and it took a whole lot of will power for Kanata to stop doing what he was doing.

"Miyu…" he hovered above her, panting like he had run a marathon. "We shouldn't"

"Don't you want me?" Miyu asked, hurt.

"It's not that. It's just that, we might not be really ready for this" he explained. "I don't want to take advantage of the situation"

"But I wanted you too." Miyu said, annoyed and dejected.

"I know." He said into the crook of her neck. "I'd want it to be in a different situation. Not jump on you in a cave on a stormy weather because we are almost naked."

Miyu snort at his remarks, "Fancy, that one coming from you"

Kanata raised himself so he could see the annoyed girl. "I know I sometimes act like a jerk Miyu" she gave a hard look at him. "Ok most of the time I'm like a jerk. But I would not and do not take advantage of damsel in distress" Miyu wanted to protest that she wasn't a damsel in distress. But Kanata had beaten her to it by placing his finger on her lips.

"I had never expect you to apply what they thought you." Miyu said.

"Let's just get to sleep ok" He slid off Miyu, lay beside her and pulled her close. "Good night"

It was morning. The fire was out and the weather outside had calm. Miyu stirred and moved closer to the body beside her. She open her eyes and looked at Kanata who was already fully awake.

"Morning sleepy head" He greeted her and kiss her forehead.

"Were you up so early?" She asked.

"Yes. I watched you sleep and you were drooling." He teased.

"Kanata!" Miyu hit his arm and he laughed.

"Come on lets pack and go home. The others must be worried that we were not back yesterday" Kanata said

"So this is where your date is? In a cave?" A voiced asked. Miyu and Kanata turned towards the source.

"Christine?" Miyu asked in astonishment. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't come back home last night and the weather was bad. We were worried about you" Nanami said.

"So we asked the guys to help us track you and Kanata down, since the new bike has a tracking device," Aya said. Nozumo, Mikan, Mizuki, Santa and Akira came from behind.

"I'm with Kanata. What could possibly happen?" Miyu said in an annoyed tone.

"Well, given the situation the weather was bad, you got stuck in a cave and dressing like that…" Nanami pointed to the couple. Kanata managed to get into only his t-shirt and still in his boxers. Miyu was already in her jeans but still had not put on her top. "I wonder what could possibly happen" Christine grinned. The couple blushed

"Nothing happened man." Kanata said as he tried to get into his jeans

"Righttt…" the others chorus.

"Well there is about a 20 chance that nothing happen really." Christine explained.

"Christine's right. Nothing happened" Kanata said.

"Okay." Nanami said. "We better get back. We'll leave you both to change. We'll wait outside" the others followed.

"Tell us the details later" Aya was grinning frantically.

"Hey dude, don't take too long. We wouldn't want to get back in here and see the clothes off," Nozumo said before leaving, only to get a knocked on the head by a stick thrown by Kanata.

"Good shot Kanata." Miyu said.

"Yeah and we better get changed fast." Kanata said.

* * *

DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT??

I KNOW THERE WAS A LITTLE OC SCENE BUT IT WAS NOT THAT BAD RIGHT??

IF YOU READ MY STORY KINDLY PRESS THE LIL REVIEW BUTTON ON THE BOTTOM

THANK YOU


End file.
